1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an airsoft gun, more particularly to the airsoft gun with improved reality.
2. Related Art
A survival game has already been a leisure activity which people are often taking People can use toy guns in hands to emulate a real field combat situation and can play team games with others to develop a tacit understanding of the games and to obtain an entertainment effect. The toy gun usually uses air as its power source to achieve a shooting effect by air to drive the bullets in a frame and the power source can keep providing to the toy gun using only a gas cylinder in the clip, when shooting.
There is significant commercial demand for toys that can fire hard plastic BB projectiles. A category of such toys are known in the art as so-called “airsoft” guns. Although the BB projectiles comprise hard plastic, they are less dangerous than metal BB projectiles because they are less massive and therefore carry less momentum at a given velocity. Hence, airsoft players often fire airsoft guns at other players during airsoft games and competitions, without significant injury (so long as eyes are well protected).
Furthermore, a current virtual-reality field shooting exercise has been one of the popular recreation activities, wherein players are pursuing a feeling as if shooting with a real gun, thereby enabling a pulling of a trigger to become one of the indispensable factors.
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned problems is a technical issue to be resolved by the inventor of present invention.